Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is the secondary deuteragonist of the Looney Tunes franchise and the main protagonist of Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run. She is an updated version of Honey Bunny, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend that appeared in comics, theater shows, and merchandise from 1966. Lola is an anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola first appears in Space Jam, in which she is the tritagonist. She is voiced by Kath Soucie (who also voices Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille from Rugrats, Maddie from Danny Phantom, Dexter's Mom from Dexter's Laboratory, Kanga from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, Fifi La Fume in Tiny Toon Adventures and young Nick Wilde from Zootopia) and by Britt McKillip (who also voices the Peppermint Girl from Barbie in the Nutcracker, Chelsie from Kelly Dream Club, Princess Melody from Barbie as Rapunzel) in Baby Looney Tunes. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the Nerdlucks / Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Debut Lola's first appearance and only major role was in Space Jam, in which she was voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's impressive basketball skills got her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from basketball legend Michael Jordan. The Tune Squad was victorious and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Though she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of Pound, one of the Monstars, who tried to squash her with a belly-flop, getting himself painfully squashed in the process. Other Appearances Despite rumors at the time of the release of Space Jam that she would take a place among the other major Looney Tunes stars, Lola had been all but invisible to the public eye. In Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny. However, she has made several appearances in video games (in fact, she even replaced Honey Bunny as the damsel in distress of the Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle series), and she regularly appears in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes Comics published by DC Comics. She made a cameo as the reporter in Tweety's High Flying Adventure, in which she was voiced by an uncredited Kath Soucie. An infant version of Lola, voiced by Kath Soucie, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. She has appeared in Dating Dos and Don'ts and was also seen in a artwork image of her and Bugs, appearing dressed up for a movie premiere, during the "Bugs Bunny: Ain't He A Stinker?" special feature on "Looney Tunes: The Essential Bugs Bunny" DVD which also featured a short clip from Space Jam where Bugs kissed Lola. ''The Looney Tunes Show'' Lola is now the secondary tritagonist in Cartoon Network's series The Looney Tunes Show. Although her character design in the show is based on her appearance in Space Jam, her personality is different. The modern Lola is a tennis player, likes to talk non-stop, is a bit eccentric, and almost married Bugs when she took the wrong impression from some of his actions. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Her debut in the series was in the episode "Members Only", where she and Bugs met at a country club. While they had their first date, Bugs felt that Lola was crazy and wanted to break up. But Lola was in love with Bugs and continued to mistake his impressions and almost married him before dumping him for Pepe Le Pew. Lola returned in the episode "Eligible Bachelors", where she auctioned for and won Bugs for $100,000 at a bachelor's charity auction (what happened between her and Pepe since her debut episode is unknown, but she never mentioned him and tells Bugs that she's "back in his life now"). She took Bugs to Paris in hopes that he would fall in love with her. And while through comical moments where Lola mistakes the Eiffel Tower for Stonehenge and the Louvre for a mall, Bugs manages to convince Lola to just take in the surroundings of the city, without talking, and the two successfully seem to rekindle their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, shown towards the episode end when Bugs tapes a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower to the kitchen fridge. Lola performs her first "Merrie Melody" song with Bugs Bunny during the episode "Peel of Fortune" named "We Are In Love", singing about how her and Bugs' relationship has grown and how she's in love with him (even if Bugs is trying to keep away from her during the song). Her next appearance was in the episode "Double Date" in which ended up falling in love with Daffy Duck While Giving him dating advice and became a stalker attempting to make Daffy break up with Tina Russo (An updated version of Melissa Duck). Lola set up a fake date with Bugs to spy on Daffy. Bugs later told her that Daffy was not her boyfriend and that he was her boyfriend in which she fell in love with Bugs again and became friends with Tina and suggested a Double Date to Daffy and Tina and they left (Without Bugs) in which Bugs was just standing there and said "What just happened?". She also appeared in the episode The DMV. Lola also makes appearances along with other Looney Tunes characters at Six Flags parks. Lola appears in one episode of Castaras called "Lola Returns", where Lyndsey and John find her at a fair. She appears in two episodes of Castaras Babys as Lyndsey's best friend and Violet's nuisense. Quotes *"'Doll'?" *"On the court, Bugs." *"Don't ever call me 'doll'." *"Oh, Bugs. Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." *"Lola Bunny here, with an LNN Tweety Update. That trusty ankle transmitter indicates our globe-trotting canary has successfully navigated the canals of Venice. Venetian locals confirm Tweety has amassed a grand total thus far, of 37 feline paw prints." Navigation Category:Female Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Self-Aware Category:Amazons Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Dimwits Category:Stalkers Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreaded Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Theatrical Heroes